


Debbie’s Diamond

by emilyelizaxo



Category: oceans 8, ocean’s 8
Genre: F/F, Oceans 8 - Freeform, debbie ocean - Freeform, lou miller - Freeform, loubbie, met gayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyelizaxo/pseuds/emilyelizaxo
Summary: Debbie Ocean just got released from prison. She’s planning a robbery. She needs herself and 7 other people. First things first, Lou Miller is the one person she needs the most. And not just for the heist.





	Debbie’s Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if this is rubbish or not realistic enough but I tried my best! 
> 
> Twitter: @paulsonsantiago if you repost the link, please credit me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, thank you!

Prison food sucks. Prison life sucks. Prison daylight hours of 2 hours in the garden, if that’s what you call it, it was just a patch of grass and a couple of benches. The other 22 hours stuck in your cell or the canteen. Prison life was not all it cracked up to be for everyone, but Debbie Ocean. 

Debbie was smart, cunning, she made herself get into isolation just so she could brain storm. That’s what she was good at, being in prison for a few years at a time gave her time to think, to get it right, and now was the time she thought of every single little detail. And her release date was in less than an hour. She was finally going to be free, again, and this time, it would be the last. 

Her interview was heartfelt, so true to herself, her cunning ways not showing a single flicker in her expression, and that was that, she’s free, out, she finally escaped, in a sense, forever. 

“I didn’t believe a word of that.” Said the prison guard.

“Well, you know what they say, believe what you want to believe.” Debbie said with a smirk. 

“You’re not gonna get very far on 45 bucks”

“Are you kidding me? You can go anywhere with 45 bucks.” 

And she was right. Doing what she does best she stole from a department store, stole someone’s hotel room, and she was planning to steal the most expensive diamond necklace known to man, or woman. All she needed to do was recruit her team, and she knew exactly where to start.

“Lou Miller.” 

“Debbie Ocean.”

Their eyes drifted over each other. Debbie bit her lip and Lou licked her mouth. The tension was unbearable. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison.” 

“I got out. About 5 hours ago.”

“So, what do you want?”

“Apart from you? Your help.”

“Deb.” 

“Lou.”

They didn’t stop looking at each other. Like they had unfinished business. They stared at each other and although the past was in the past. Their expressions clearly stated that it was far from over between them. Debbie just needed to have her on board before she could have her on top. And that was the tricky part, getting Lou on board with her plans and schemes was impeccably hard. 

As Debbie explained the plan and Lou listened, Lou spoke up. 

“Why do you need to do this?” She said.

Debbie, gathering food on her fork, said, “because it’s what I’m good at.” 

Lou watched the way Debbie acted and was trying to not get distracted by her appearance. 

“So, are you in?” Debbie said, holding a piece of food on her fork near Lou’s mouth.

“I’m in.” Lou said, taking the food from the fork that Debbie was holding. 

“Now that’s over with, wanna go back to my place?” Debbie looked over at Lou. 

“Your place?” Lou looked confused.

She looked at her and realised she didn’t have a place but was hinting to go back to Lou’s. With that, she got up, took Debbie’s jacket in her hands and whispered in her ear, “I knew you wouldn’t let this go unfinished.” And walked out the door, Debbie, followed. 

Back at Lou’s place, she opened the door and took Debbie by the waist. Willingly, Debbie pushed herself against Lou. Hands were in hair, trailing down bodies, pulling at items of clothing. Then Lou, dominating Debbie, pushed her against the wall, kissing her lips, taking her hand and unbuckling her belt, slowly, her hand went down into her pants, bitting Debbie’s lip as she proceeded to move her hand around. Her other hand grabbed her breast, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Debbie, out of breath, willingly let Lou do whatever she pleased, there was no struggle. 

Lou pushed Debbie onto the sofa, slowly taking off her own jacket and shirt too. She pulled down Debbie’s pants and exposed her underwear, Debbie lifted her hand and held Lou’s head, wondering what she was about endure next. 

Her knickers were pulled down. Lou lifted her head and moved towards Debbie’s face. 

“Tell me how badly you want this.” Lou whispered.

“Bad” Debbie said, out of breath just thinking about it.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Lou smirked.

“Fuck. Me.” Debbie exhaled.

“Your wish is my command.” Lou slowly moved her head bask down, pecking kisses all over Debbie’s skin. One hand on her breast and the other hand on Debbie’s thigh. She blew softly onto Debbie’s centre. She squirmed. 

“P-please.” 

With that, Lou went down, kissing and tugging and making Debbie lose all control. But before she succumbed to a climax, she stopped. Lou wanted to see Debbie climax, so she lifted her head up and pushed two fingers inside whilst watching Debbie, tugging at her breasts, thinking how much she had missed this whilst being in prison. 

Lou looked Debbie straight in the eyes and Debbie looked at Lou.

“Cum for me, Deb.” Lou demanded.

Her fingers sliding in and out of Debbie’s pussy was enough to make anyone weak.

“Lou, I’m gonna.” 

“Baby, you know what to do.”

“Oh. My.. GOD” with that, Debbie exploded onto Lou’s fingers. Lou licked them. Kissing Debbie. 

Lying there she looked Debbie in the eye and said, “baby, don’t ever go away again.” 

Debbie, panting. Kissed Lou on the lips and said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They locked lips and lay there. Until Debbie realised she came here on a mission to steal some diamonds. 

“We have to recruit 6 more people.” She looked at Lou. 

“I know exactly who can be next.” Lou said, with a twinkle in her eye. 

And it was clear to Debbie that Lou, was the only diamond she needed, but she would steal a million more for her.


End file.
